Simptoms
by Efgeta
Summary: Simple drabbles, translation in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Ленни был замечательным другом, с легким бесконфликтным характером и быстрой забывчивостью на обиды, он отдал бы последнюю рубаху Карлу, если б это было надо. Карл был очень дорог Ленни, и Карлу Ленни тоже был.. дорог.

Карл знал Ленни как облупленного и знал, что ждать от той ситуации, в которой они сейчас пребывали.

Всего минуту назад они безмятежно уходили с работы, собираясь добраться до «У Мо» и нахрюкаться во имя выходных в инертное нестояние. Но вот минута прошла, и где они? Там же, где и их планы – застряли в лифтовой кабинке, которая заскрипела, мигнула светом и остановилась намертво, словно само здание не хотело отпускать их на волю.

Настроившийся на пиво и футбол Карл был раздосадован. В отличие от Ленни. О, нет, Ленни не был раздосадован их ситуацией. Он был в панике.

\- Застряли, с кем не бывает, - произнес Карл успокаивающе, - Сейчас вызовем подмогу и нас вытащат, не пройдет и пары минут.

С этими словами он нажал на кнопку вызова. Кнопка никак не отреагировала, хотя должна была засветиться, а из спикера донестись голос диспетчера. Кнопка не отреагировала, а вот свет почему-то погас окончательно.

Ленни взвизгнул в темноте.

\- Карл, нам конец, нас никогда не найдут!

Карл, слегка обеспокоенный, нашарил наощупь Ленни.

\- Ленни, все будет в порядке, - похлопал он по дрожащему плечу.

\- Нет, не будет! – плечо выскользнуло из-под его ладони, когда Ленни дернулся куда-то в сторону, - Сегодня пятница, раньше понедельника нас не найдут! Мы тут умрем! Ты чувствуешь поток воздуха? Вентиляция работает? А если она не работает? Мы задохнемся! Умрем от жажды!

Карл по звуку локализировал мечущегося по кабинке друга и снова зафиксировал теперь за оба плеча.

\- Здесь всегда кто-то дежурит, мы же на ядерной станции, - опроверг он железобетонным фактом, - Нас найдут максимум через пару часов, мы не успеем за это время задохнуться и тем более помереть от жажды.

Возможно не успеют - Ленни часто и поверхостно дышал, а у них с собой не было ни одного бумажного пакета. Карл встревоженно нахмурился. Панику надо было срочно купировать.

\- Ленни, успокойся.. - легонько встряхнул он друга, - Ленни!

Поздно. Карл испуганно перехватил друга за костлявые предплечья и припер к стенке, когда тот, обмякнув, начал сползать вниз. Успокоить, похоже, не удалось.

\- Ленни! – встряхнул его Карл, - Дыши, приятель, просто дыши, слышишь меня?

Ответа не последовало. Карл удерживал обмякшего Ленни и лихорадочно вспоминал теперь правила проведения слр в экстренной обстановке. Проклятый отсутствующий пакет!

Ленни шевельнулся, сделал глубокий вдох, выдох и самостоятельно оперся о стену за собой.

\- Ленни? – позвал его Карл.

\- Я.. я в порядке, - сказал он прерывистым, неуверенным тоном.

Карл перестал держать его, но не отпустил.

\- Ты уверен? –взволнованно спросил он, - Голова не кружится? Точки перед глазами мельтешат? Не тошнит?

Ленни неровно вздохнул, но падать в обморок не стал.

\- Я в порядке, правда, - уверил он Карла, и тут же спросил, - Как думаешь, мы сможем дотянуться до вентиляции и вылезти наружу?

Ясно. Паника приобрела другую форму, креативную.

\- Как в том фильме? – спросил Карл для отвлечения внимания.

\- Да, да! – с энтузиазмом затараторил Ленни, - Как в том фильме! Подсадишь?

\- Если нас не откроют через час, то я над этим подумаю, - осторожно высказал Карл компромисс.

Ленни засопел, но протестововать к облегчению Карла не стал. Пока что.

Уговаривать Ленни забыть об идее не пришлось, лифт словно ждал этого момента, чтоб снова дернуться, мигнуть светом и с грохотом провалиться в бездну. Уже после падения Карл осознал, что провалился не сам лифт, а он сам куда-то упал следом за Ленни.

Проморгавшись от снова ставшим ярким освещения, Карл приподнялся на руке и огляделся. Они были вне лифта, и лежали на полу в коридоре.

\- Сверхурочные отрабатываем? – донеслось сбоку, и Карл едва не свернул шею, поворачиваясь на звук.

Это был их босс со своим извечным заместителем Смитерсом. Тщедушный владелец ядерной станции смотрел на Карла недобро и подозрительно.

\- За внеплановые сверхурочные не доплачиваем! – процедил он, угрожающе потерев руки.

Карл, слегка заторможенный быстрой сменой обстановки, опомнился.

\- Да мы просто в лифте застряли, босс, - оправдался он.

\- А, замечательно, - тот сразу подобрел насколько это было возможно, - Не смею тогда вас задерживать, господа.

Бёрнс направился восвояси. Смитерс бросил на Карла странный взгляд.

\- Застряли, значит, да? – спросил он его, и не дожидаясь ответа, утянулся следом за Бёрнсом, как привязанный.

\- Что это было? – задумчиво спросил сам себя Карл.

Ответил ему придушенный писк. Только сейчас до Карла дошло, что валяется не совсем на полу.

Он поспешно поднялся.

\- Ленни, ты в порядке? – подал он руку другу, помогая встать.

Тот принял руку помощи, ошарашенно крутя головой.

\- Ээ.. Ленни?

\- Ух, да, да, наконец свобода! – радостно крикнул тот пустым коридорам, - Ву-ху!

Карл озадаченно моргнул. Ну.. хорошо?

Дальше их план на вечер возобновился, и они направились к машине. Только в баре до Карла дошло, как со стороны могла выглядеть их уединенная ситуация и почему Смитерс так на него посмотрел. И запоздало покраснел.

**Саспенс чек**

Карл жил в уютном домике, оставшемся ему от родителей в наследство вместе с семейной ипотекой. Еще двадцать лет выплат и этот дом будет полностью его. Ленни же часто переезжал с одного места на другое. Где он только ни жил! Было время, когда он жил прямо на работе, непонятно как убедив Бёрнса, что это на пользу труду, но после того как начал слегка светиться, очень быстро съехал.

Карл всегда знал, где Ленни проживает в данный момент, он был первым, кому Ленни это сообщал, и первым, кого приглашали на вечеринку в честь новоселья.

Когда Ленни менял старое место жительства, в промежутках он изредка заселялся к своим подружкам - к тем, кто не были фальшивыми - но довольно быстро переезжал на временное житье к Карлу. Так что присутствие Ленни в его жизни и доме делом было обычным - он так часто бывал у них еще с детства, что у него давно завелась собственная кружка и тарелка, не говоря уж про зубную щетку и свору обыденно разбросанных вещей.

Вот и сейчас они ехали домой к Карлу.

\- Ты еще не нашел новое жилье? – спросил Карл, сидя за баранкой.

\- Нет пока, - зевнул Ленни.

Встрепенувшись, он посмотрел на Карла с тревогой.

\- Ты хочешь чтоб я съехал? У тебя появилась девушка? Вы съезжаетесь? Почему я об этом не знал?

Карл слегка опешил от потока вопросов.

\- Нет, нет, нет и нет, - поспешил он откреститься.

Паника в больших глазах друга почти улеглась.

\- Но почему ты тогда.. аа, хочешь отпраздновать новоселье? – хитро улыбнулся Ленни, с намеком пихнув его локтем.

\- Нет. Просто я подумал, что.. – Карл замялся, стоит ли сейчас поднимать этот вопрос?

\- Что? – насел Ленни с азартом, - Колись. Колись-колись-колись! Ко-оо-лись…!

\- Я подумал, что ты мог бы жить у меня! – раскололся Карл.

Распевающий Ленни умолк.

\- Так я и так у тебя живу, - посмотрел он на него непонимающе.

\- Я про то, чтоб ты жил у меня на постоянной основе, - напряженно пояснил Карл.

Ленни замолк, обдумывая слова Карла.

\- Соседи по дому? – задумчиво переспросил он, - Как мы ездим временами на одной машине, стрижемся не у парикмахера и все такое?

\- Да, точно, - с облегчением подтвердил Карл, - Все ради экономии.

\- Все же не надо было говорить Мо, что мы и зубы лечим себе сами.. - проговорил Ленни виновато.

\- Да, - согласился Карл, - Зря он поверил, это ж была шутка. Бедолага.

\- Так, я смогу стирать у тебя вещи, переключать каналы у телека и готовить завтрак по утрам?

\- Ты и так это все уже делаешь, - улыбнулся Карл.

Это будет легко.

\- Даже и не знаю, Карл, - почесал Ленни затылок.

Карл понимал его сомнения.

\- Это, конечно, хорошо - следовать традициям своего колледжа как и полагается преданному, хм, студенту, - сказал он, - Но твоя предыдущая квартира сгорела.

\- Не моя, а моего соседа сверху, - поправил Ленни.

\- Потолку было без разницы, он выглядел так словно побывал в аду и рассказал об этом стенам, - не попался Карл, - Предпредыдущую снесли..

\- Хорошо, что меня дома не было, – поежился Ленни, - Кто ж знал, что повестки о выселении до сих пор могут приходить в почтовый ящик, а не по майпаду. Кто вообще все еще проверяет почтовый ящик?

\- На предпредпредыдущей я заметил пятна крови, когда помогал тебе с багажом.. – перечислял длинный список Карл.

\- С Коза Но-оострой шутки плохи, - зловеще прошептал Ленни, оглядываясь по сторонам и прикрыв рот ладонью.

\- .. с предпредпредпредыдущей ты сбежал, не забрав даже вещи..

\- Одно предложение – плохой район, – передернулся от воспоминаний Ленни.

\- ..с предпредпредпредпредыдущей тебя выкинули за хранение крокодилов, а у меня, между прочим, правила содержания экзотических животных с прошлого десятилетия не поменялись.

\- Да, я помню – «Никаких мутантов и ядовитых». Но я хочу утконоса, – проныл Ленни.

\- А предпредпредпредпредпредущую медстраховка чудом покрыла.

\- Никто ничего не сможет доказать! – неожиданно выкрикнул Ленни, воинственно воздев руки вверх.

Карл опешил.

\- О-ок?.. думаю, я не хочу знать подробности, - про себя сказал он.

Карл занервничал. Почему он поднял этот вопрос, не прорепетировав как следует речь? Почему так сложно убедить Ленни? Ленни!

\- Это ведь не так уж и плохо, жить на одном месте? – несколько заискивающе спросил Карл, - Меня ты знаешь, я не маньяк, не поджигатель, в мафии не состою, работу на дом не приношу, сталкерством не занимаюсь..

\- Не напоминай про Гэри, - простонал Ленни.

\- .. район у нас благополучный.. – продолжал уговаривать Карл.

\- Ты подарил мне нож когда мы еще оба жили здесь бок о бок..

\- Так нож ведь, а не дробовик! – возмутился Карл.

Ленни индифферентно пожал плечами.

\- В общем, думаю, моя мысль ясна – почему бы нам не жить вместе. То есть у меня, - быстро поправил оговорку Карл, мысленно дав себе оплеуху.

Ленни все еще сомневался.

\- И я подумаю над утконосом, - наигранно бодро сказал Карл, -Уж лучше они, чем крокодилы.. - добавил он себе под нос.

\- Я согласен! – радостно воскликнул Ленни.

Карл поперхнулся.

\- Боже, Ленни, я ж не замуж тебя зову, - неловко пробормотал он в ответ, - Мы кстати приехали.

В доме.

\- А теперь я могу переехать к тебе в комнату? – крикнул Ленни с кухни, пока Карл переодевался.

\- Нет конечно! – крикнул в ответ Карл, едва не порвав рубашку.

\- Уу, - недовольно прогудел Ленни, - Помнишь какие крутые ночевки мы устраивали!

\- Нам не по десять лет, у тебя своя комната есть! И своя кровать.. – добавил Карл едва слышно, заходя на кухню.

\- Тогда я готовлю ужин, от которого ты пальчики оближешь, - рассмеялся стоявший у плиты Ленни, - Лучшему другу на свете!

Карл пожал плечами, спрятав улыбку, и полез в холодильник за молоком. Глядишь, таким образом и ипотеку выплатим на десяток лет раньше, подумал он. Вин-вин.

**Слайс-лайф чек**

Они жили буквально на дома еще с детства, когда были соседями. Карл мог поклясться, что временами его родители полагали, что Ленни еще один их усыновленный ребенок - так часто он у них бывал. Тогда было больше детского сумбура и потасовок и всё было как-то понятнее, ведь он не бодяжился всякими условностями, которые мешали жить теперь.

Когда они повзрослели, родители Ленни продали дом, а Карл продолжил жить в родительском, многое в их общении не изменилось, они так же продолжали смотреть вместе фильмы, готовили еду, отмокали в сауне, шлифовали умения играть в покер и резались в приставку. Они ездили на работу вместе, работали вместе и вместе возвращались с работы, традиционно заглядывая к «У Мо» по вечерам. Везде они были вместе, от бара и стадиона до магазинов и кинотеатров, всевозможные дурные и попросту сумасшедшие поездки и решения они тоже делали обычно вместе. Даже на свидания они чаще ходили двойные. Они делали вместе почти все, и этому давно уже никто не удивлялся, если вообще удивлялся хоть когда-то. Они были Карл и Ленни, неразлучимы.

И Карл мог сказать, что никто не знает Ленни лучше, чем он. Как знал он лучше других о той проблеме, которая нарисовалась в данный момент.

Он видел ее намеки днями ранее, а намедни Ленни отпросил у Бёрнса лишний выходной, и тот согласился, даже не урезав выходное пособие. Это было поразительно для всех, кто хотя бы слышал о Бёрнсе, но пусть миллиардер и был исчадием ада, к Ленни даже он испытывал своеобразную симпатию в таких ситуациях, как эта. По-крайней мере, Карл оптимистично надеялся, что причина щедрости объясняется так, а не как-то иначе.

В общем, апофеоз проблемы посреди ночи в виде стонущего Ленни, лежащего пластом и с пакетом льда на лице, Карла врасплох не застали, это случалось уже много раз.

\- Тебе надо в больницу, - без предисловий сказал Карл, твердо и беспрекословно забирая пакет.

Если на то пошло, Ленни надо было в больницу сразу, как только он отпросился с работы, но Карл решил, что настаивать на этом будет слишком по-гейски.

Ленни только замычал громче, пока Карл ощупывал кожу на предмет обморожения.

\- Позвоню прямо сейчас, - пробормотал Карл, кляня себя за проявленную ранее малодушность.

\- Нет, не хочу, - промычал Ленни.

\- Ленни, не будь ребенком, - неодобрительно отозвался Карл.

Ленни упрямо отмахнулся, пытаясь снова нашарить пакет со льдом.

\- Пять..

\- Опять? – не расслышал Карл.

\- Пятый раз за год, - внятнее сказал Ленни.

Не отвоевав пакет обратно, Ленни закрылся рукой и отвернулся.

\- Не хочу в больницу пятый раз за год, - пробормотал он, - Карл, я не хочу-у!

Карл сжал губы, услыхав всхлип.

\- Ты же знаешь, что само не пройдет, - тихо сказал он.

Приступы никогда не проходили сами, могли длиться едва ли не неделями с фальшивыми облегчениями, за которыми боль возвращалась с утроенной силой. Если не снять симптомы ударной дозой медицинской наркоты, это само не пройдет и сведет с ума как самого Ленни, так и Карла.

Карл позвонил, и скорая увезла Ленни. Он не поехал, зная, что Ленни только расстроится, если работу придется пропустить им обоим.

На работе он объяснил Бёрнсу, что Ленни не будет и сегодня, и тот снова показал чуждую ему человечность, когда понятливо кивнул и просто отпустил его. Смитерс даже сказал на прощание что-то обнадеживающе-поддерживающее. Пятый раз за год.

Гомер был один из тех, кто знал причину отсутствия Ленни, он участливо похлопал Карла по плечу и даже поделился ланчем, так и не спросив, где Ленни, ему все было понятно без слов.

Ленни мог приходить в себя в больнице без всяких последствий, но это не помешало ему заявить на работу после обеда, несмотря на все недовольство Карла.

Бледный, с уставшим видом и все еще под обезболивающими, он улыбался коллегам и здоровался как ни в чем ни бывало. Бросив на Карла виноватый взгляд покрасневших глаз, он зашел к Бёрнсу и попросил прощения за опоздание. Карл осуждающе смотрел на все это на входе в кабинет.

Бёрнс осмотрел Ленни с ног до головы и поджал губы.

\- Вы оба. Вон отсюда, - приказал он, озвучив мысли самого Карла.

\- Что?! – на периферии возмущенно выкрикнул Гомер.

\- Хорошо, - ответил за них Карл.

Позже.

\- Уу, парни, ну почему мистер Бёрнс любит вас больше? – причитал Гомер.

\- Он нас не любит, он лишь беспокоится за возможные судебные выплаты, обвинения в расизме и об остальном перечне, - спокойно ответил Карл.

\- С каких пор? – искренне удивился Гомер.

\- Нет, мистер Бёрнс хороший, - возразил сонно Ленни, - Только недопонятый.

\- Ленни, под наркотой ты такую чушь городишь, - покачал головой Карл.

\- И все равно он любит вас больше меня, - обиженно проговорил Гомер, уехавший вместе с ними без всякого разрешения и беспокойства, что будут последствия, - Я одно расстройство!

\- Да ладно, Гомер, он тебя столько раз увольнял и брал обратно, что тебе давно надо кружку подарить «Любимчик босса», - опроверг Карл.

\- Ву-ху! – обрадовался Гомер хоть такой награде.

\- Смитерс украдет, - сонно сказал Ленни.

\- Д'оу! – расстроился Гомер.

Карл ничего не ответил, он вел машину.

**Херт-комфорт чек**

Шторм надвинулся внезапно, еще утром светило солнышко и было лето, к обеду набежали тучи, а к уходу с работы все зловеще потемнело и притихло. Они едва успели доехать до дома, прежде чем набирающий силу ветер не начал сбивать с ног, а из низко нависших облаков не закапал тяжелый частый дождь.

\- Ох, ну и темень, - констатировал Ленни, стараясь рассмотреть в окне хоть что-то, - А завывает как!

\- Ага, - согласился Карл, - Даже как-то странно..

Погас свет.

\- .. что провода еще не оборвало, - закончил Карл предложение мрачно, и прищурился от яркого света.

Ленни хихикнул и отвел свет фонарика от Карла.

\- Твоя тень похожа на чупа-чупс, - сказал он с улыбкой, - А вон глянь, зайка!

Тень от руки Ленни пропрыгала по стене, превратилась в козочку и замекала. Пока Ленни развлекался, Карл рассматривал улицу в окно в надежде, что у соседей свет есть и это только у них выбило пробки скачком напряжения, что исправить довольно легко. Но нет, темень была непроглядной везде.

\- Похоже это надолго, - мрачно пробормотал Карл.

\- Значит придется прикончить пиво в холодильнике! – обрадовался Ленни, - Пока оно не испортилось.

\- Пиво не портится от выключения света, - возразил Карл.

\- Да? А Мо тогда сказал, что это все происки фотонов, - огорчился Ленни.

Карл хмыкнул. Скорее это были происки жлобанутости самого Мо.

\- Я лучше лягу пораньше, - зевнул он, - Высплюсь наконец.

\- Но Карл, это ж скука! – заныл Ленни.

\- Я спать, - отрезал Карл.

\- Ууу, - огорченно протянул Ленни.

\- Карл, ты спишь? – постучали к нему в дверь через пятнадцать минут.

\- Что? – отозвался он.

Посчитав его голос за приглашение, Ленни приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в проем.

\- В доме так тихо, я не могу уснуть! – пожаловался он.

\- Ленни, если ты не хочешь спать, то почитай что-нибудь, - терпеливо отозвался Карл, пряча голову под подушкой.

\- Но..

\- Я сплю! – приглушенно добавил Карл из-под подушки.

\- Ууу..

Через некоторое время.

\- Карл?

\- А-а? - промычал сонно Карл, - Меня нет..

До него не сразу дошло, что голос был слишком близко.

\- Что за.. Ленни!

Карл нашарил фонарик и высветил Ленни. Он был в комнате и сидел на полу рядом.

\- Ленни, как ты.. что ты тут делаешь? – недовольно поинтересовался Карл, приподнявшись на локте, - Иди к себе!

\- Мне страшно, - Ленни жалобно на него уставился, - Можно я останусь тут?

\- Что? Нет! – отрезал Карл.

\- Но в доме кто-то есть!

Карл вздохнул, садясь на кровати.

\- Ленни, это просто ветер, скрип и возможно соседи опять ссору затеяли.

\- А вдруг нет?! Я что-то слышал. А если это Мэнсоны? Зодиак? Пила? Карл! Мой хладный труп будет на твоей совести! – кричал Ленни, пока Карл за шкирку волок его по полу к выходу.

\- Маньяком стану я, если ты не дашь мне поспать, - предупредил Карл, открывая дверь.

Он вышвырнул Ленни в коридор и закрыл дверь.

\- Карл! – испуганно затарабанил с той стороны Ленни, - Они здесь!

\- Что, сразу все? – иронично переспросил Карл, - Ленни, иди спать уже, я серьезно.

За дверью проскулили и затихли.

Карл, дошедший до кровати, в неуверенности посмотрел на дверь. Со вздохом он вернулся к двери и открыл ее.

\- Ленни?

Высвеченный фонариком, Ленни лежал в потемках на полу, свернушись калачиком, и мелко дрожал. Карл присел на корточки и ткнул Ленни в бок.

\- Хорошо, можешь переночевать в моей комнате, - сдался он.

\- В-в-в-в-вуу-хху, - едва слышно прозаикался Ленни, на неверных конечностях заползая обратно в спальню.

Карл еще раз тяжело вздохнул. В постели он намекающе похлопал по покрывалу и пододвинулся. Ленни с готовностью нырнул под одеяло.

\- Только без объятий, - предупредил Карл.

\- Угу, - невнятно ответил Ленни, накрыв себя одеялом с головой.

Карл покрутил глазами и отвернулся к стенке.

Утром он проснулся, замотанный в Ленни.

Оторвав от себя прилипчивые конечности, Карл встал и вышел.

Шторм закончился еще где-то ночью, серийные убийцы так и не нагрянули, но блэкаут все еще действовал. Похоже, провода порвало основательно. В доме так же было прохладно, и кондиционер плохо работал без электричества, на десерт воды тоже не оказалось. Посетовав, Карл разумно решил, что на атомной станции всё перечисленное скорее всего есть, и уехал на работу пораньше.

Чуть позже примчался расстрепанный Ленни. Застав Карл в кафетерии живым и здоровым, он облегченно выдохнул.

\- Почему ты меня не разбудил? – обвиняюще воскликнул он, - Я думал, что тебя похитили!

Карл пожал плечами, передавая ему кофе. Что на это сказать? Их всех, по сути, похищают из теплых постелек на работу счета.

\- Откуда ты вообще додумался до всяких маньяков? – спросил вместо ответа Карл интересовавшее.

Ленни замялся, но ответил честно.

\- Это все тени..

\- Что? - не понял Карл. Какие еще тени?

\- Ну, театр теней? - пояснил Ленни, - Поначалу было весело, но потом как полезло всякая монструозность!..

\- Ты напугал себя собственными силуэтами? – неверяще переспросил Карл, - Ленни, это глупо.

\- Ты снова назвал меня глупым! – обиделся Ленни.

\- Ох, - Карл закатил глаза, - Это не относится к твоему интеллекту, тест на профпригодность ты все-таки сдал как-то.

\- О, спасибо, - расстроганно поблагодарил Ленни.

\- Мыслительные процессы вот под вопросом, - пробормотал Карл.

\- Что?

\- Говорю, надеюсь, что электричество починят сегодня, - перевел тему Карл, - А то придется ночевать на работе.

Как бы там ни было, хорошо знать, что Ленни лишь телек пересмотрел, а не его накрыла волна птср, подумал Карл.

\- Парни, вы не представляете, что творилось у меня дома! – влетел в кафетерий Гомер, - У нас выключили свет и Барта хотел зарезать клоун-убийца!

\- Ааааа!

Карл вздохнул и посмотрел вслед сбежавшему Ленни.

\- Ну спасибо, - саркастично сказал он ничего не понявшему Гомеру.

**Хоррор чек**

Из бара обычно уезжать не было проблемой ни Карлу ни Ленни, автопилот работал отлично в легком и среднем подпитии. Как говорил Гомер – «если смог найти и завести машину, то значит и доехать на ней получится». Но бывало и так, как сейчас.

Сегодня они праздновали Карл не мог уже вспомнить что, и когда выползли из бара, то были словно ежики в тумане.

\- Ле.. ленни? Кжется нашу машину угнли, - несвязно пожаловался Карл асфальту, стоя на четвереньках.

\- Отряд! У нс потери, - отозвались рядом, - Красный седан и белый шевроле.. шевалье.. Гом.. Гомееер!.. Ленни, мы потеряли Гомера!

\- Я Карл, - поправил Карл, - Даю установку: ищем красный седан, к черту белого шевроле..

\- Принят!

\- Хей! – возмутился Гомер из подъехавшей машины.

\- А ты не слишкм пьян, что вести машину? – поинтересовался Карл, когда его с проклятиями заволокли внутрь и стартанули.

\- Десять км в час не езда, мы практически стоим на месте хррр.. - оптимистично начал Гомер, но отрубился на полуслове.

\- Хей! – возмутился уже Мо, который как раз и сидел за рулем, - Чтоб я еще раз вас развозил!

\- Тогда мы будем спать прямо в баре, - резонно ответил Карл, поудобнее уткнувшись носом в чьи-то коленки.

Мо простонал.

\- Как будто у меня дел больше нет. Завтра санинспекция, мне надо успеть замаскировать крыс под милых хомячков, а пойло под настоящую выпивку, - сердито сказал он, - Ненавижу пьянки, после которых своим ходом уже не могут, а до морга не допили. Долбанное правило трезвого водителя!

\- ..очень по-дружески, Мо.

\- О, заткнись, Ленни.

**Гэг чек**

Рутина бара обычно протекала весело и уютно, под просмотр матчей, пьяные разговоры и дебоши. Так начиналось и в этот раз. Но весело закончилось совсем не для всех.

Ленни осоловело растекся по барной стойке. Карл давно уже лежал где-то под ногами, проиграв в борьбе с халявным зеленым змием. Барни валялся на биллиардном столе. Несколько мимопроходящих посетителей в разном состоянии подпития по очереди вышатывались из бара, так как скоро было закрытие. Мо довольно считал сегодняшнюю выручку, а новый собутыльник ака щедрый даритель бесплатной выпивки рассказывал какую-то наверняка интересную байку, на которой Ленни уже не мог сосредоточиться.

\- Ох, мне надо проветриться, - произнес он, вставая и покачиваясь направляясь на выход зигзагами.

\- О, на перекур! – еще сильнее оживился Стэн.. или Бредли?

Ленни не мог точно вспомнить имя нового собутыльника.

\- Ноги не сломайте! – кинул на прощание им Мо.

На улице Ленни слегка оклемался, но недостаточно. Он разочарованно простонал, когда потерял равновесие и оперся о стену, чтоб не упасть. Что ж, похоже, придется просить Мо их развести. Или может..

\- Вы давно вместе? – вдруг спросил щедрый даритель выпивки.

\- А? Я с Карлом? Целую вечность, - бездумно пробормотал Ленни, сражаясь с нахлынувшим головокружением.

\- Я не могу устоять перед твоими большими глазами.

Ээ.. чего?

Ленни опешил. Он только-только собирался попросить нового друга развести их по домам как продолжение благотворительности, а то Мо слишком уж ворчит во время поездок. А Стэн.. или Бред? угостил их выпивкой прямо как какой-то алкогольный волшебный Купидон. Мо никогда так не делал! Два-ноль в пользу незнакомца!.. было.

\- Эм.. у Гомера такие же, но, эм, наверное спасибо, - сказал он расплывающемуся собеседнику, - Знаешь Гомера? Симпсона? Он смешной. Тебе бы понравился.

\- Мне нравишься ты.

Стэн.. или Бред? стоял чересчур близко, не оставляя никакого личного пространства, которого становилось все меньше.

\- Я пожалуй пойду, - нервно сказал Ленни, - Меня Карл ждет.

Уйти ему не дали.

\- Он не узнает.

\- Чего не узнает?! – в панике выкрикнул Ленни, пытаясь вывернуться из рук Стэна.. Бреда?.. да неважно! которые были везде и сразу всюду, - Отвали от меня!

Ленни вмазал кулаком куда смог попасть, но желаемого результата это не принесло, новообретенный приятель по выпивке зажал его между собой и стеной, и уже откровенно лапал.

Ленни задергался, стараясь вырваться, сделать хоть что-то, дотянуться до ножа или хотя бы врезать еще раз. Но все было бестолку. Он испуганно всхлипнул, когда ему зажали рот, силой впечатали головой в кирпичную кладку, а по небритой щеке провели языком, оставляя прохладную мокрую дорожку.

Ленни придушенно засопел. От выпивки, нехватки воздуха, паники, а может и удара о твердую поверхность, голова закружилась сильнее чем было, а перед глазами залетали предобморочные мушки.

Внезапно на него навалились, заставляя потерять последний воздух в легких, но почти сразу же давление ослабло, а обмякшее тело неиспеченного приятеля мешком сползло по нему на землю. Ленни и самого ноги не держали, он сполз по стене на пятую точку, судорожно глотая воздух. Его тошнило.

\- Ленни! Боже, Ленни, ты в порядке?! – раздался встревоженный голос Мо.

Мо помог ему подняться и практически на себе затащил обратно в бар, рассерженно бормоча проклятия. Ленни было без разницы, ему было плохо и.. плохо. Он уже открыто всхлипывал после пережитого.

Мо всучил ему стакан в дрожащие руки, заставил проглотить содержимое, неловко похлопал по плечу и оставил рыдать на стойке, куда-то девавшись.

За то время, пока Мо не было, Ленни немного пришел в себя. Всхлипнув в последний раз и вытерев рукавом лицо, он сцапал оставленную на стойке бутылку и присосался к ней. Когда Мо вернулся, Ленни был уже бревном.

А наутро проснулся с тяжелой головой, дома.

Ленни дотащился до ванной, потом до кухни и плюхнулся за стол. Как бы это ни было странно, но он отчетливо помнил произошедшее. К собственному огорчению. Уж лучше бы забыл! Где была рюмка-забывайка Мо, когда она была так нужна?

На кухню вошел Карл, гораздо оживленнее и довольнее жизнью, чем был он.

\- Доброе утро, Ленни, будешь завтрак?

Ленни протяжно застонал, пряча голову под руками.

\- Ясно, - сочувственно сказал Карл, - Ща сбодящим протрезвительное.

На этом дело не закончилось. Карл быстро заметил, что что-то не то, не так, как бывало после пьянок. В тот же день во время работы он уличил момент и выловил Ленни на разговор.

\- Так, Ленни, в чем дело? – начал он разговор.

\- Не знаю о чем ты, - фальшиво улыбнулся тот.

Карл, заметив это, только убедился в своей правоте.

\- Ты заверещал как резаный, когда Гомер похлопал тебя по плечу, и ты в принципе какой-то дерганный. От ничего так не бывает, похмелье так себя не ведет, а значит, случилось что-то еще.

\- Я.. ну.. ээ.. ко мне приставали! – не выдержав логики, быстро раскололся Ленни.

Карл опешил.

\- В каком смысле приставали? – не понял он, - Тебя ограбили? Бёрнс снова угрожал уволить? В магазине были слишком настойчивые консультанты?

\- Нет. Приставали в самом интимном смысле.

Карл фыркнул.

\- Да половину твоих девушек можно подвести под статью за разного вида вымогательства. Мою бывшую тоже..

\- Это были не они.

Карл заинтересовался.

\- Да? А кто тогда это был? Неужели Мардж?.. или Гомер?!

Ленни захлопал глазами, не поняв связи, вздохнул и сдался окончательно.

\- Помнишь того опрятно выглядящего джентельмена, который угостил нас выпивкой?

Карл довольно одернул куртку.

\- О да, как там его звали? Бред? Или Стэн? Мы знатно наклюкались благодаря его баксам! – Карл мечтательно закатил глаза, - Халява для всех!

Ленни нерадостно кивнул.

\- А как Гомер обзавидовался, он-то был занят какими-то семейными делами, - Карл хихикнул, злорадствуя над чужими страданиями.

\- Да.. не каждый незнакомец угощает тебя бесплатной выпивкой, перед этим не устоишь, - кисло согласился Ленни, - Наклюкаться-то мы наклюкались, но за руль кто-то должен был сесть. А раз я был тем, кто все еще стоял, я вышел проветриться перед поездкой. Он вышел со мной покурить, мы разговорились, и он вдруг спросил, как давно мы вместе.

Карл офигел. Рассказ принял неожиданный поворот.

\- Мы? Я и ты? С чего он это взял? – осторожно спросил Карл.

\- Чтоб я знал! – выкрикнул Ленни.

Карл решительно ничего не понимал.

\- Это я что ли приставал к тебе? Поэтому парень решил, что мы пара?

Ленни опешил.

\- Что? Нет!

\- Не было никаких там поцелуев на спор или еще каких знаков, которые он мог неверно понять? – пытался понять Карл.

\- Нет! Не знаю.. Он просто так решил..

Карл усиленно обрабатывал полученную информацию.

\- То есть он решил, что мы геи и вместе, потому что ему так захотелось? – выложил он итог обработки.

Ленни кивнул.

\- Я ему пытался сказать, что мы друзья, но..

Карл моргнул. Он все понял.

\- Что он сделал? – на вид спокойно поинтересовался он.

Внутри все кипело вулканом.

Глаза Ленни забегали по сторонам.

\- Ну.. мы подрались, - уклончиво сказал он, - Я дал ему в нос, потом Мо ударил его битой и.. и все.

\- И все? – недоверчиво переспросил Карл.

\- Да, все, проехали! – нервно отмахался Ленни.

\- О-ок?

Ленни явно не договаривал. Поэтому Карл спросил у Мо подробности. Тот пожал плечами, протирая кружку тряпкой подозрительной чистоты.

\- Я вышел на задний двор выкинуть мусор, увидел, как этот мудак лапает Ленни, дал ему по башке и оттащил тело в канаву.

Снова какой-то куцый пересказ событий, в который Карл не верил.

\- И все?

Мо странно на него покосился, напомнив почему-то Смитерса.

\- Ну.. – уклончиво произнес он.

\- Мо, мы же друзья, я должен знать, что произошло, - настоял Карл.

Мо с грохотом поставил кружку.

\- Друзья они.. – проворчал он.

Мо резко выдохнул.

\- Тогда ты и сам знаешь, Ленни бывает слишком уж доверчивый. И пьян был практически в стельку. Закончиться могло всё.. не лучшим образом.

\- Так мне не приснилось, как он рыдал.. – медленно произнес Карл.

\- У меня всякое бывало, и пакеты для тел временами обновлять надо, и мебель, и кровь оттирать одна морока, но такая подлянка? Он что, считал, что у меня все еще гей-клуб? Так я закрыл его практически сразу как открыл! И это не оправдание!

Выпалив это все на одном дыхании, Мо снова задышал, набирая воздух, и серьезно на него посмотрел.

\- Тот урод ничего не успел сделать и здесь больше не появится, уверяю тебя. Никогда.

\- Жаль, - бросил Карл.

\- Что?

\- ..ничего.

\- Ленни ведь.. в порядке?

\- А? Да, конечно, - ответил Карл.

\- А почему он сегодня не пришел? – не поверил ни слову Мо.

Карл потер переносицу.

\- Мо.. он будет в порядке. Честно. Ладно, я пойду.

\- Сегодня без выпивки? – понимающе уточнил Мо.

\- Сегодня без выпивки.

\- Привет Ленни.

\- Передам. Спасибо, Мо.

\- .. не за что.

**Драма чек**

Карл никогда не чувствовал себя так плохо, как сейчас – в тот момент, когда сказал, что они с Ленни не друзья. Он видел отражение предательства в глазах Ленни, слышал наивный вопрос, не шутит ли он. Но Карл не мог взять слова обратно. Он не считал Ленни другом. Только не Ленни. Только не другом. Ему следовало сказать это по-другому, это да, но поезд уже ушел.

И вот сейчас они стояли на чужой земле, в неправильной обстановке и Карл сказал то, что сказал, то, что было отчасти правда, и шило наконец вылезло из мешка.

Его «друзья» поняли всё так, как могли, особенно Ленни.

\- Мне давно следовало понять, что ты мне не друг! - выкрикнул тот ему в лицо, - Ты соврал всем, что я выкупил дом и мы живем по-соседству, когда сам же предложил вместе!

Гомер ахнул.

\- Это было недоразумение! Я сказал, что мы снова соседи, а придурок Гомер решил, что ты выкупил родительский дом!

\- Хей! – возмутился Гомер, - Погодите. Вы живете вместе?

Его никто не услышал.

\- Ты часто надо мной стебешься!

\- Я всех стебу! Вы тоже всех стебете!

\- Ты меня сто раз кидал!

\- И меня тоже! – опять влез Гомер.

\- Это не кидалово, а здоровое игнорирование придурка!

Гомер ахнул. Мо пожал плечами. Гомер ахнул.

\- А если бы я всегда тебе помогал, от ярлыка «геи» мы бы уже никогда не отмылись! – Карл грубо ткнул Ленни пальцем в грудь, - Потому что ты постоянно опускаешь нашу репутацию всякой хренотней!

Мо встрепенулся и поднял палец для привлечения внимания, желая вступить в жаркий спор, но ему не дали и слова вставить.

\- Да кому какое дело! – резко отмахнул руку Ленни, - Ты только за свою репутацию и беспокоишься!

\- Если б это было так, мы бы давно уже расстались! – понесло Карла.

Ленни ахнул, глаза заблестели.

\- Я.. я твой лучший друг, - справился с собой Ленни, - Даже когда Мо с Гомером тебя пришить хотели я единственный говорил, что это какое-то недоразумение. А ты.. ты меня вообще каким-то пугалом считаешь?

\- Может быть! – припечатал Карл.

Мо с Гомером ахнули. Ленни потерял дар речи.

\- Раз так, то почему ты вообще со мной водишься? – спросил Ленни, справившись с собой.

\- Потому что ты от меня не отлипаешь! – в горячке воскликнул Карл.

Мо снова ахнул. Гомер угрожающе заворчал.

Губа Ленни задрожала, а глаза наполнились непролитыми слезами. Без слов он повернулся и отправился к выходу.

\- Погоди! Ленни! – опомнился Карл.

Поздно.

\- Я заберу утконоса по приезду, - бросил Ленни, выходя, - Здесь мне делать больше нечего. Подавись своей репутацией и привет друзьям!

\- Ну ты и сволочь, Карл, - бросил в сердцах Мо, державший лезшего в драку Гомера.

Гомер перестал тянуть руки к глотке Карла и вытряхнулся из хватки Мо.

\- Пошли. Нам здесь делать нечего, - презрительно посмотрев на Карла, сказал он, - Забирай свою драгоценную фигню.

Кинул он Карлу страницу.

\- Жалею, что я тебя знал, - добавил Мо напоследок.

Карл выругался, когда дверь закрылась и за ними. Он знал, что был не прав, как и знал многое другое.

Карл знал, что у него отвратительный характер и мириться с этим мог только Ленни. Знал, что пригласил Ленни жить вместе не из-за шкурных интересов с ипотекой, а потому, что беспокоился, что следующее снятое жилье отправит Ленни прямиком на кладбище или, что было неожиданно, но видимо вполне реально, в тюрьму.

Он знал, что действительно считает Ленни не другом и поэтому лажает в таких ситуациях, где всё было неоднозначно. Что он выбил бы всё дерьмо из того подонка не потому, что тот обидел его друга, а потому, что тот к нему прицепился, полагая, что Ленни в паре с Карлом – и его это не остановило!

Что временами он хотел придушить Смитерса за взгляды на Ленни потому, что ему не нравилось, что на Ленни могут так смотреть посторонние. И он сам себе боялся в этом признаться.

И еще знал, что только что сделал величайшую ошибку.

Вернувшись в Спрингфилд, Карл не застал Ленни дома, он и не ожидал этого особо. Приятным сюрпризом оказалось то, что и вещи Ленни пока никуда не пропали, видимо тот, вернувшись, так и не зашел домой, а направился куда-то в другое место. И скорее всего это был бар.

Карл направился туда.

В баре прямо на входе в него впечатались крайне неприветливые взгляды. Это тоже было ожидаемо. Мо. Гомер. Мардж? Барни? Они все были в баре и видимо перемывали ему косточки, насколько это можно было понять по возникшему в момент гробовому молчанию, едва в бар вошел Карл.

Карл растерянно огляделся. Ленни не было.

\- Я.. эээ.. – начал он было, не зная, что сказать.

Взятые врасплох его появлением, парни отмерли.

\- Вы ошиблись адресом, как вас там, не знаю ваше имя, - первым отозвался Мо, демонстративно начиная протирать кружку.

Гомер и Мардж так же демонстративно стали его игнорировать. Карл вздохнул. Ну что за ребячество! Впрочем, он сам виноват.

\- Парни, мне не до этого. Просто скажите, где Ленни? Он здесь?

Мардж почему-то в момент оживилась, но Мо кинул на нее строгий взгляд, и подскочившая было синеволоска села обратно.

\- А тебе-то какое дело? – ядовито спросил Мо, - Вы с ним не друзья. И мы с вами, мистер как-вас-там, тоже совершенно не знакомы.

\- Да! – встрял Гомер.

Карл перестал торчать на пороге и зашел в бар.

\- Я не.. – Карл одернул сам себя, - Я не хотел всего этого говорить. Парни, если вы мне друзья, то просто скажите где Ленни!

\- Сначала ты скажи нам, с чего ты решил, что мы тебе не друзья? - высказал с обидой Гомер.

\- Ок, я признаю, я был не прав!

\- Значит мы друзья?

\- Да!

\- И даже Ленни?

Карл заколебался.

\- Что такого сложного я спросил? – издевался судя по всему Мо.

\- Он больше чем друг! – выпалил Карл и осекся, понимая, что сказал лишнее.

Мардж ахнула, но не шокирующе, а как-то.. счастливо? Карл не понял такой реакции. Разве она не была тайно влюблена в Ленни?

Остальные в баре переглянулись тоже совершенно не шокирующе, Гомер с недовольным видом отдал на лапу довольному Мо пятерю баксов. Карл решительно ничего не понимал. Разве так должны были среагировать на его шокирующие слова? Нет, он знал про слухи, что они с Ленни парочка, но Карл всегда это отрицал. Так почему никто не шокирован его невольным признанием? Может быть, они не поняли, что он ляпнул? А ведь правда, они же все идиоты. Получается, он заполошился почем зря?

Почему-то это его опечалило.

\- О, хватит зеньками лупать аки девица в стрипбаре, - досадливо повел глазами Мо, - Я все еще тебя не простил за твои слова.

Гомер, явно уже оттаявший, похлопал Карла по плечу.

\- Мы все понимаем, Карл, - сказал он, но осекся под суровым взглядом Мо и перевел тон в обвиняющий, - Но то что ты сказал нам ВСЕМ, а не только Ленни, и то КАК ты сказал..

\- Мне очень жаль! – выпалил Карл.

Взгляд Мо наконец подобрел, а Гомер окончательно расчувствовался и стал его тискать в дружеских прощающих объятиях.

Карл, проигравший в мозгу слова Гомера, оторопел вторично. То есть они все-таки поняли, что он сказал?!

\- Погодите.. в каком смысле всем, а не только Ленни? Что за.. я не.. это не..

Карл никак не мог образовать скачущие мысли в слова, переваривая происходящее.

\- Я вел себя как урод зазря, - пробормотал наконец он, и навернул налитую Мо примирительную ваншотную.

Это стало решающим фактором теперь и для Мо.

\- Ох, я никогда не считал тебя уродом! – расчувствовался Мо, - И я совсем не виню тебя в том, что ты украл наши бабки! Это было делом чести! Защитить честь семьи, которая тебя усыновила!

Карл благоразумно промолчал. Признаваться, что деньги были потрачены зря, явно лучше не стоит сейчас. И вообще никогда.

Гомер рыдал на другом плече Карла.

\- Так где Ленни? – спросил Карл.

\- Понятия не имеем, - утер слезу Мо.

Карл закатил глаза.

\- Парни, я рад что все устаканилось – нет, Мо, мне больше не наливать! – но я должен найти Ленни.

\- Мы правда не знаем, где он, - ответила за всех Мардж.

\- Я должен его найти.

Не иначе как чудом, Карл нашел Ленни довольно быстро. Странно, что будучи в ссоре с Карлом, Ленни находился рядом со статуей Карла, той самой, что была им же самим и высечена в скале.

\- Ленни? – позвал Карл.

Тот не ответил, хотя не мог не заметить подъехавшей в сумерках машины.

\- Ленни, я был не прав! – сказал Карл громче молча смотрящему на его каменное лицо Ленни.

Все еще молчание, но по-крайней мере Ленни не пытался его придушить или уйти прочь, что уже было засчитано за хорошую реакцию. Карл подумал и сел рядом на траву, и посмотрел на свое каменное лицо.

\- А у тебя талант, - разбавил гнетущую тишину он похвалой.

Молчание.

\- А сегодня новый год, - Карл посмотрел на часы, - До него осталось всего пара минут. Может не будем входить в новый год в ссоре?

Молчание.

\- Ленни, мне правда очень жаль, если бы я мог, то отмотал время назад и не забрал бы деньги.

\- Да плевать мне на деньги, - отозвался наконец Ленни.

Карл замолчал, когда Ленни серьезно посмотрел на него.

\- Но то что ты не считаешь меня другом, это.. это.. ты ведь мне не соврал. Ты правда так считаешь. А в чем тогда смысл во всем этом? Что ты тут тогда делаешь?

\- Я не это имел ввиду, - сказал наконец Карл после паузы.

Ленни ничего не ответил.

Надо было действовать, иначе он все потеряет. Карл, решившись, пододвинулся к Ленни совсем вплотную, повернул ему лицо к своему и легко поцеловал – доступно и понятно. Разве нет?

Расширившиеся глаза Ленни посмотрели на него непонимающе, но с какой-то надеждой.

\- То есть мы все же друзья?

Карл потерял дар речи. Доступно и понятно? Доступно и понятно?!

\- Только друзья могут без заморочек поцеловать друг друга в новый год. Значит ты все же считаешь нас друзьями! Да, Карл?! – счастливо проорал Ленни, обнимая его.

Карл вздохнул, обнимая того в ответ. Карма та еще стерва. Столько времени он не мог признаться, а когда это сделал, его даже не поняли.

\- Поехали домой, Ленни, - ответил он, - Утконос по тебе соскучился.

\- Поехали! – отозвался тот с радостью.

\- Подожди, - донеслось уже в машине от сосредоточенно думающего Ленни, - В новый год же целуются парочки, а не друзья! Что это значит? Карл!

Карл только улыбнулся.

\- Будет так, как тебе захочется, Ленни, - сказал он.

**Романс хэппи-энд чек**


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny was great friend, he has easy-going character and quick forgetfulness for an insults, he would give the last shirt to Carl if it needs. Lenny was very fond to Carl, and Carl was fond of Lenny.. too.

Carl knew more than anyone else about Lenny, and knew what to expect from disaster they were in right now.

Just minute ago they were happily leaving their job with a plan to go to ''Moe's'' and get drinks till inert outstanding pigforms for the sake of saint week-ends. Minutes passed and where are they? The same very place where their plans were too - stuck in the elevator after its squeaked, light flicked and movement stopped like the building itself didn't wanted to get them earned freedom.

A little while ago Carl anticipated beer and football instead of this, and he was dissapointed. Lenny wasn't. He was in panic.

\- Well, we stucked, it happens, - said Carl calmly, - We'll call for help and would be free in a moment or two, you'll see.

To make his words true Carl pushed the call-button. There was no response, neither from the button nor operator's voice from dynamics. There was no response, besides complete blackout.

Lenny squeaked in the darkness.

\- Carl we gonna die in here! - he yelled, - No one never finds us!

Carl slightly concerning found Lenny in the dark.

\- Lenny, we'll be fine, - Carl patted trembling shoulder with assure.

\- No we would not! - Carl lost shoulder under his palm when Lenny anxiously twitched, - Today is the friday, no one would looking for us till monday! We gonna die here! Are this vents even working? Do you feel the air? It's hot isn't it? We gonna suffocate! Dry off to dead dry mummies!

Carl located his flouncing friend by the sound and fixed him again by both shoulders this time.

\- We're on the nuclear plant, here's always someone on the shift duty, - Carl refuted bulletproof argument, - We would be found in a couple of hours max and no one will suffocate or dies from thirst.

If they lucky, frowned Carl. Lenny breathed very fast and they have not a single paper bag. Panic have to be cut off ASAP.

\- Lenny calm down, - Carl shaked his friend slightly, - Erm.. Lenny!

Too late. Carl grabbed him by forearms and rested against wall. Calming down speech definitely got an 'F'.

\- Lenny! - Carl shaked him, - Just breath buddy you hear me?

No response. Carl hold limped friend and remembered fast the cpr-rules in extreme situation. Be damn you, you missing paper bag!

Lenny twitched, did a deep breath and straighted up.

\- Lenny? - asked Carl cautiously.

\- I.. fine, - he said with unsure voice.

Carl stopped to held Lenny, but still squeezing his slim shoulders.

\- You're sure? - he worried, - You dizzy? Spots in the eyes? Nausey?

Lenny were breathing a little shaky but has no another faint.

\- I'm fine really, - he said more confident and asked, - Can we reach the vent and get out of here how do you think?

Carl blinked. Oh, he got it. The panic transformed in another form - creative one.

\- Like that movie? - asked Carl for disctraction.

\- Exactly! - nodded Lenny entusiastically, - This movie! Give me a hand?

\- If we would be here more than an hour, I would think about it, - diplomatically agreed Carl.

Lenny groaned, but said no word in a protest to Carl's relief. Good for now.

There were no need to convince Lenny to forget about that crazy plan - elevator suddenly twitched again, screeched, flicked and soundly fell into abyss.

Landing, Carl realised that was not the elevator's falling but he and Lenny fell outside the elevator.

Blinking from bright light Carl got up a bit on his hand and looked around. They were on the hall floor.

\- Overtime job? - said someone and Carl almost snapped his neck in quick turn to the voice.

It was their boss with his immemorial assistant Smithers. Feeble owner of nuclear plant looked at Carl unfoundly and suspiciously.

\- We give no paid for off-schedule overtime! - he strained rubbing his hands threateningly.

Thoughts were a little bit slow after falling.

\- No boss we just stuck in the elevator, nothing else! - excused Carl after some moment.

\- Ah, excellent, - Burns instantly got a good mood as much as he could, - I will no longer detain you than gentlemen.

Burns goes away. Smithers glanced at Carl with queary look.

\- Stuck eh? - he asked and without waiting for an answer followed Burns as he was on the leash.

\- What was that mean? - asked Carl in the air.

Someone muffled under him and Carl just now found he was not exactly on the floor. In haste he up on his feet and gave the hand to Lenny.

\- You're fine? - he asked.

Lenny got up on the feet and spinned his head in daze.

\- Em.. Lenny?

\- A? Yeh, yeh, freedom, freedom at last! - he screamed joyfully, echo went in the empty hallways, - Woo-hoo!

Cark questionably blinked. Well.. alright then?

Their Frankenstine's plan got lived again and they approached to the car.

Just in the bar Carl realised how their soleily situation might looked and why Smithers glanced so odd. And blushed.

**suspense check.**

Carl lives in the cozy house, willing to him from his parents as heritage with family mortgage. More twenty years of paying and this house would be completely his all alone.

Lenny moved along often. Where he is not just lived! He lived even at workplace somehow convincing Burns that it was good for a job, but after he started a little bit glowing he moved out fast.

Carl always knew where Lenny lives currently, he was first person to know and always has first invitation to celebrate new place.

If Lenny had left old living place without finding new, he lived with his girlfriends sometimes - not a falsy ones - but usually he lived with Carl. It was nothing odd in this - Lenny literally lived in this place time to time so long he has his own cup and shared things like tooth paste, no need to mention others domestic stuff.

So right now Carl and Lenny were roding to Carl's house.

\- Did you find new spot already?- asked Carl driving.

\- Not yet, - Lenny yawned.

Than he roused and looked at Carl with worry.

\- Do you want me to leave? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you guys getting together? Why I didn't know that?!

Carl stunned from sudden stream of questions.

\- No, no, no and no, - he disowned this nonsense in haste.

Worry in big eyes of his friend calmed down a little bit.

\- Then why.. oh, do you want to ce-elebrate? - Lenny slyly grinned and poked Carl by elbow symbolically.

\- No. I just have that thought.. - Carl faltered.

Does it good time to raise that question?

\- What? - pressed Lenny in exitement, - Crack it! Crack It! Craack ii-it..!

\- I have thought you can live at my place! - cracked Carl.

Lenny stopped the song.

\- I live at your place right now, - he looked at him puzzled.

\- I meant constant living, - explained tensely Carl.

Lenny thought in silence.

\- Like neighbours? - he mused aloud finally, - Like when we drive one car and get haircut to each other instead of barbershop?

\- Yeah, like that, - confirmed Carl, - Everything in the name of holy economy.

Lenny said sadly.

\- Still it was bad joke to tell Moe we're do our teeth too.

\- Yeah, - agreed Carl, - Who knew he'd took that serious. Poor guy.

\- Anyway, so I would have allowance to clean my stuff at your place, switch tv channels and make breaksfasts?

\- You already doing all that, - smiled Carl.

That would be easy.

\- I don't know, Carl, - hesitated Lenny.

Or not too easy. Well, Carl knew the reason.

\- It's good to follow your alma mater motto as loyal student should, - he said , - But your last apartment burned.

\- It was not mine's, it was mine neighbour's above, - corrected Lenny.

\- Ceiling saw no difference, it looked like it had a tour to the hell and then talked about it to the walls! - said Carl, - Lastlast one were demolished..

\- So glad I was not home that moment, - shuddered Lenny, - Who knew there's still sending notifications through mail box instead of mypad? That's creepy!

\- Lastlastlast one I noticed blood spots everywhere when I helped with the luggage.. - continued to number the long list Carl.

\- Do no any joke with Cosa-No~ostra, - eerily whispered Lenny looking around and covering his mouth.

\- .. lastlastlastlast one you ran away without your stuff..

\- One sentence - bad neighborhood, - winced from memories Lenny.

\- .. lastlastlastlastlast one you were kicked out for keeping crocodiles, and, by the way, my rule for keeping exotic animals had no change since last decade.

\- I remember - ''No mutants and poisonous'' - nodded Lenny, - But I want a platypus!

He sighed. Carl rolled his eyes.

\- And lastlastlastlastlastlast one medical insurance were covered just by miracle.

\- No one will never proof anything! - Lenny suddenly shouted with upper hands.

Carl stunned.

\- O-ok?.. i'd rather not wanna know any other details, - he said calmly.

It's getting nervous. Why did he start that conversation without preparing speech? Why it's so hard to convince Lenny? Lenny!

\- No need to remind about your others living disasters anyway. Would it be so bad - to live at one place? - he asked ingratiatingly, - You know me, I'm not a maniac, not an arsonist, I am not a member of mafia, I do not bring work at home, do no stalkering..

\- Do not remind me of Gary! - moaned Lenny.

\- .. our neighborhood quiet nice.. - tempted Carl.

\- You gave me my knife as a present when we both were lived in that neighbourhood..

\- It was knife, not a shotgun! - snapped Carl.

Lenny shook his shoulders indifferently.

\- Anyway I guess my thought is clear - we should live together. I mean at my spot, - fixed this reservation Carl.

Lenny still was not convinced.

\- And I will give a chance to platypus, - assumed Carl, - Better this than crocodiles.. - he muttered,- So would you..

\- I do! - joyfully exclaimed Lenny.

Carl choked.

\- For the love of.. Lenny, I do not offer you a marriage, - Carl groaned awkwardly, - By the way we are home.

In the house.

\- Can I move in your room now? - Lenny shouted from the kitchen while Carl changed his clothes.

\- Of course not! - shouted Carl back.

\- Uuuh, - Lenny hummed with dissapointment, - Don't you remember how cool our slumber parties were!

\- We are not ten years old anymore, you have your own room! And your own bed.. - added Carl barely to hear.

He entered kitchen.

\- Then I do dinner so delicious you'l lick your fingers after, - laughed Lenny standing at the stove, - For the best friend in the world!

Carl shrugged with hidden smile and dragged some milk out the fridge.

May be they will pay off the mortgage for decade earlier now. Win-win.

**Slice-life check.**

They lived side a side since childhood. Carl could swear Lenny had been guest in their house so many times that Carl's parents began to think he is their adoptive child too. Oh what a nice time it was, peaceful and undoubtefull.

After they grew up, Lenny's parents sold the house, but Carl still kept his family nest. And adulthood was very much alike their childhood time, they still watched movies, got food, used sauna, played poker and dendy. They drove to job together, worked together and drove together back to home after, were ''At Moe's'' almost every evening. They were inseparable, from bar to stadium, from shops to theatres, all their crazy bad-and-good travels/ideas were mostly combined. They had double dates often than single ones and almost every any other things too so no one had questioned their togetherness, they always were Carl and Lenny.

And no one knew Lenny better than Carl. And he knew about current problem as well.

He saw hints of it days earlier, and this noon Lenny asked extra day-off. Burns gave permisssion which was definitely surprise - monster boss even did not cut the payment! Certainly billionaire was a boss monster from the hell but even he has somekind of sympathy to situations like this. May be. Or there was more realistic explanation for this unusual generosity.

Anyway problem showed its peak in the middle of the night - in the shape of moaning layed down Lenny with a ice-packet on his face. And it was not surprise for Carl at all.

\- You have to be in hospital, - he said straight and sincere, grabbing the packet from Lenny.

In the matter of fact Lenny had had to be in hospital soon after he asked that day off but Carl decided it would be too gayish to insist on that.

Lenny groaned till Carl checked his skin for a frostbite.

\- I'll call right now, - Carl muttered swearing in mind for that cowardness delay.

\- I don' wanna, - groaned Lenny.

\- Don't be a baby Lenny, - Carl disapprovved this behaviour instantly.

Lenny stubbornly shoved him away and have tried to find the ice-packet with closed eyes.

\- Five..

\- Life? - misheard Carl.

With no finding packet Lenny closed face by hand and turned away.

\- I don' wanna go to hospital fifth time that year, - he whimpered, - I don' wanna Carl!

Carl did a poker face.

\- You know you have to, - he said softly.

This attacks could last for weeks getting Lenny and Carl too insane. Without striking back with double dose of medical drugs it would never gone on its own and Carl knew that.

So Carl called and ambulance took Lenny. And Carl drove to the job alone which was very rare ride.

He explained to Burns about all this stuff and Burns showed another odd humanity gest of understanding. Smithers even said something good. Fifth time this year.

Homer was their friend (kinda) so he knew the reason of Lenny's absense too - he patted Carl's shoulder and gave a donut willingly. That was surprise even more than Burns' compasity.

Lenny appeared afternoon. Paled and tired, still under dosed, Lenny greeted coworkers as usual, looked guilty at Carl and went to Burns's office. Burns looked at Lenny and pursed his lips.

\- You - out of here. Both, - he gest at Carl too.

\- What?! - Homer yelled somewhere.

\- Consider we already out, - answered Carl.

Later.

\- Woo, guys why mister Burns likes you mo-ore? - moaned Homer.

\- He does not, he just worries about lawsuits, racism and other list - said Carl.

\- Since when? - sincerely suprised Homer.

\- Not true, mister Burns is good person, - drowselly disagreed Lenny, - Only complicated.

\- Lenny, under drugs you said nonsense, - Carl shrugged the head.

\- Still he loves you more than me, - Homer said in offence. He was sitting on backseat without grant permission of any kind, - He even does not know my name!

\- Come on Homer, you were quitting and firing and hiring again so many times you earned a ''Boss's Pet'' coffee mug long time ago, - Carl reassured him, - I can present you one.

\- Woo-hoo! - Homer yelled gladly in anticipation.

\- Smithers will steal it, - Lenny said drowselly and snored.

\- D'oh! - Homer drooped.

Carl said nothing he was busy to drive.

**Hurt-comfort**

Storm started suddenly. In the morning it was birds singing and sun shining, in the afternoon clouds gathering, and to the time end of the job everything got dark, windy, frosty and rainy. They barely had time to ride to home before wind went stronger enough to knock them down, and the deep gloomy sky poured cats and dogs on their heads.

\- Wow what a blackness, - said Lenny, trying to see something in the window, - And wind howls!

\- Yup, - agreed Carl, - That's even funny we still..

Blackout.

\- .. have a light, - finished Carl darkly. At least storm would not gonna turn into tornado, but may be better do not tell it out load he thought.

And squinted from bright light in his eyes. Lenny giggled and moved beam of flashlight away from Carl's eyes.

\- Your shadow looks like lollipop, - he chuckled, - Look, and now it's a bunny!

Long-eared shadow of Lenny's hand hopped on the wall, transformed into goat and did mee-mee sounds. Till Lenny had fun Carl looked into window checking neighborhood with hope they need just fix the plugs after power surge. But no - streets was in the absolute pitch-black darkness.

\- I guess that'll lasts for a long time, - darkly muttered Carl.

\- It means we should drink all beers in the fridge before its getting rotten! - happily said Lenny.

\- That doesn't work like that, - smirked Carl.

\- Really? But Moe said it was photons's fault, - upsetted Lenny with some memory.

Carl grunted. More likely it was Moe's greedness.

\- I gonna have bed earlier today, - yawned Carl - With a long nice sleep.

\- Carl, that's boring plan! - accused Lenny.

\- I'm going to bed, - cut off Carl.

\- Laaaamee.

Later.

\- Carl, you're sleeping? - knocked in the door fifteen minutes later.

\- What? - asked Carl.

Consider his response for invite, Lenny cracked the door.

\- House so deadly silent and I can't sleep! - he complained.

\- Lenny, go read or something, - patiently answered Carl, hiding his head under pillow.

\- But..

\- I'm sleeping! - muffled Carl through pillow.

Lenny groaned.

Some time later.

\- Carl?

\- Mhm? - mumbled dreamely Carl, - I'm not here..

Slowly he understood that the voice was too close.

\- What the.. Lenny!

Carl grabbed the flashlight and spotlighted Lenny. He was in the room sitting on the floor near the bed.

\- Lenny, how did you.. what are you doing here? - asked Carl with annoying, - Go to yourself!

\- I'm scared, - glared Lenny sheepishly, - Can I stay here?

\- Absolutely not! - cut off conversation Carl.

\- But someone in the house!

Carl sighed and sat on the bed.

\- Lenny, it's nothing but wind, screech and may be neighbors in the fight mood again.

\- What if not?! I heard something! It could be Mansons! Zodiac! The Saw! Carl! My cold-dead body would be on your conscience! - yelled Lenny till Carl dragged him to the door.

\- I'd become a maniac if you don't let me sleep, - warned Carl.

He threw Lenny in the hallway and shut the door.

\- Carl! - Lenny knocked from the other side, - They're here!

\- All at once? - asked Carl with irony, - Lenny, go to sleep, I'm serious.

From behind the door softly whimpered and went silent.

Carl, almost near the bed, looked back with unsure. With a sigh he returned and opened the door.

\- Lenny?

Lenny curled up on the floor and shivered slightly. Carl squated near and poked Lenny in the side.

\- Fine, you can sleep in my room, - he gave up.

\- W-w-w-woo-ho-oo, - stuttered softly Lenny and crawled back on unsteady four's.

Carl did a deep sigh.

In the bed he patted above the blanket with hint and moved over. Lenny dived under the blanket.

\- No touches, - said Carl.

\- Mhm, - mumbled Lenny, covered himself with the head.

Carl rolled his eyes and turned to the wall.

In the morning he woke up in octopus-Lenny all around him.

Untangled himself from 'tentacles' Carl stood up and went out.

Storm finished in the middle of the night, serial killers did now show themselves, but still was no light. Apparently wires were too damaged and pretty dead. It was quiet cold in the house too, air-conditioner worked bad without electricity, so as the water. Cursing, Carl reasonably decided that nuclear plant have all this stuff he needs and drove to the job early this morning.

Later to the plant rushed disheveled Lenny. He caught Carl in the cafeteria alive and one piece, and soundly breathed out with relieve.

\- Why didn't you woke me up? - he shouted, - I thought you were kidnapped!

Carl shrugged, giving cup of coffee to Lenny. What can he say? All of them at some point of view kidnap out of warm beds to the jobs by the piles of bills.

\- You better tell me what was with this maniac nonsense? - asked Carl what bothers him.

Lenny hesitated a bit but answered frankly.

\- Shadows.

\- What?

\- You know, theatre of shadows? It was funny at first but then it shaped monstrosity you never seen before!..

\- You scared yourself by your own shadow silhouettes? - unbelievably said Carl, - Lenny, that stupid.

\- You called me stupid again! - offended Lenny.

\- Oh, - Carl rolled his eyes, - I do no doubt your intellectual abilities, you passed the tests for a professional aptitude well.

\- O, thanks, - Lenny was touched.

\- I have doubts of your mind condition, - muttered Carl.

\- What?

\- It would be good If electricity will fix today, - Carl changed the subject of conversation, - Or we'll better stay on plant station.

\- I guess so, - said Lenny and drank coffee.

Anyway it's good to know Lenny just overwatched trash tv than he had ptsd problems, thought Carl with relieve.

\- Guys, guys, guys! You have no idea what happened last night at my house! - rushed Homer, - It was blackout and then the killer clown tried to stab Bart!

\- Aaaaaa!

Carl sighed and looked after ran away Lenny.

\- Thanks, - he said sarcastically to understanding nothing Homer.

**Horror check**

Usually they have no troubles to leave bar on the car, autopilot in their brains works great on light and medium drunk-levels. As Homer said - ''If you can find a car and start the engine, then you can ride on it with no doubt''. But that was different case right now.

They celebrated Carl even couldn't remembered what, and when they crawled out of the bar, their conditions were no better than the hedgehogs in the fog.

\- Le..lenny? I g'ss our car were stolen, - incoherently complained Carl to the asphalt being on all fours.

\- Sqauldron! We have casualties! - answered near him, - Red sedan and white chevralier.. Home.. Ho-omer!.. Lenny, we lost Homer!

\- I'm Carl, - corrected Carl, - Our aim is red sedan. I repeat our aim is red sedan. White Chevrolet can go hack himself..

\- Aye sir!

\- Hey! - yelled Homer from the car.

Bit later after Carl was dragged into the car and they drove.

\- Can you even drive in this state? - asked Carl suspiciously.

\- 10 miles per hour, we barely sta..hrr - lively at start Homer snored in the middle of the word.

\- Hey! - Moe snapped, it was he the driver, - I'd never be your chauffeur again!

\- Then we would sleep in the bar, - said Carl with reason, laying more comfortly on someones laps.

Moe grumbled.

\- I have other stuff to do you know. I'm busy man! Tomorrow is health inspection day.

\- Oh you wanna hide that mutant spider at your back yard?

\- No, Patty can hide herself for good. I have to disguise all rats into cute hamsters and slops into real booze instead this! - Moe snapped angrily, - I hate drunkies who can't drive themselves already but still too much alive for a morgue. Stupid rule of disignated driver!

\- .. very friendly, Moe.

\- Oh, shut up, Lenny.

**gag check.**

Bar routine usually goes drunky fun, with tv plays, drunk speeched and dares. That one begun the same but currently went less fun.

Lenny drunkily spreading over bar counter. Carl were somewhere beneath loosing his argue with free booze sometime ago, Barney snored on pool's table. Others visitors in different condition went out one by one, because closing coming soon. Moe happily counts todays' profit and their new codrinker aka generous gifter of free booze told some may be interesting story at one Lenny can't concentrate anymore.

\- I need some air, - he said, up and went in wavy snaky route to the exit.

\- O good idea! - lived up Stan.. or Bradly?

Lenny couldn't remember real name of their new codrinker.

\- Don't break the legs! - yelled Moe to them.

Back yard air gave some refreshment but not enough. Lenny grudged ungladly when he lost the step and almost fell. Well he should ask Moe to drive them again he thought. Or may be..

\- How long you are together?- asked generous freeboze gifter.

\- Ah? Me and Carl? Eternity, - Lenny answered without thinking, fighting with dizziness.

\- I can't stand your tempting.

Ee..say what?

Lenny stunned. Just a moment before that he wanted to ask their new friend to give them a ride. Stan.. or Brad? that booze gifter Cupidon-Santa-guy in Lenny's sight were better than grumpy Moe as a driver. And now.. may be he delusional? It could be. It's Moe's booze! No one can say what really this stuff is!

\- Do you know Homer? - asked Lenny to blurred companion, - Simpson? Funny guy. You will not stand his funnyness too I assure you.

\- I can't stand yours.

Stan.. or Bread? was too close, in his private space, and were more and more closer.

\- I gotta go, - nervous said Lenny, - I've been waiting for Carl.

He was not let to go.

\- He will not know about it.

\- About what?! - panicky yelled Lenny avoiding Stan's.. Bred's?.. doesn't matter! hands which were everywhere, - Get off me!

Lenny smacked somewhere he was able to reach but it was unsuccessful, he was loosing in all this mess and got stuck between wall and that groping guy.

Lenny struggled with all his strength trying get away or get the knife out or punch harder. He tried everything. But it was useless. He whimpered frightenly when his mouth was jammed and head forced into brickwall, and through his unshaved chin touched disgust wet tongue.

Lenny muffled softly. Boozed, with lack of air, in panic and may be also that hit to the head - he was much dizzier than it was before, spots flickered in his eyes and consciousness getting darker.

Suddenly weight got harder on him, squeezing last of air out but moments after its get easy. Lumpy, listless body of no-friend of his dropped to the ground, Lenny almost fell too, he crawled across the wall and sat swallowing air. He was sick.

\- Lenny! God, Lenny you're alright?! - he heard anxious Moe's voice.

Moe helped him to get up and basically dragged on his back back to the bar, swearing angrily. Lenny was not care about it he felt not well at all and whimpered soundly.

Moe gave in his trembling hand some booze and forced to drink, patted awkwardly and left to cry at the barcount.

After Moe's leaving Lenny got himself together a bit. He sobbed, wiped face by the sleeve, grabbed the bottle and sucked all liquid. When Moe came back Lenny was nothing but stillness log.

In the morning he woke up with heavy head at home.

Lenny visited bathroom then went to kitchen and fell at the stool. At some weird point he remembered everything clearly, to his own ungratefulness. Where was Moe's forget-me-shot when it was need?

Carl went into kitchen in much livlier and happier mood.

\- Good morning Lenny do you want breakfast?

Lenny long moaned and covered his head with his hands.

\- I see, - sympathetically said Carl, - Instant sober stuff be ready soon.

Carl noticed Lenny's odd behavior fast. Same day he caught Lenny on the time of break at the job.

\- Ok, what's the problem? - asked he directly.

\- Have not a clue what you're talking, - with fake smile answered Lenny.

It was just convinced Carl he was right as always he was.

\- You screamed at Homer's greet patting, and you oddly jumpy. It can't be hangover's fault which means something else happened.

How can you fight with that solid evidence? Impossible.

\- I.. well.. someone hitted on me! - admitted Lenny jibbereshly fast.

Carl blinked. Does he understood correctly? Lenny was hit? By someone?

\- What do you mean by 'hit'? - he asked dumbfully, - You were robbed? Burnsie finally threatened to fire? Too violent consults from shop managers?.. Brick?

\- No. I meant hit in romantically meaning.

Carl snorted.

\- That described half of your dates. And my ex..

\- Not the dates.

Carl was plesantly puzzled with that intrigue riddle.

\- Then who was it? - he guessed, - Wait, is it Marge?.. Homer?!

Lenny blinked, sighed and gave up completely.

\- Remember that gentleman from the bar, who gave us free booze?

Carl nodded nostalgic.

\- Of course! How was his name? Brad? Or it was Stan? We were in deep pit of drunkiness because of his generosity! - Carl closed the eyes, - Free dream for everyone!

Lenny nodded without happiness.

\- Homer was yellow from jello-u when I told about it, he missed all buzz because some fa-amily matter, - giggled Carl with gloat over Homer's suffer.

\- Yeah.. not every stranger gives you a free booze, it's very tempting, - sourily agreed Lenny, - So we were all drunk but someone had to wheel and since I was the one still on my feet I went outside to clear my mind before riding. He came out too, we had a spoke and he asked me how long we were together.

Carl was shocked. It was sudden move of pleasant dreamy story he had till now.

\- We? You and me? Why did he thinks so? - carefully asked Carl.

\- How should I know?! - yelled Lenny.

Carl thinks hard.

\- Wait, is that me who did hit on you or something? That's why this guy thought we couple?

Lenny stunned.

\- What? No!

\- Any weird bets or dares or signs he could misunderstood? - tried to figure puzzle out Carl.

Lenny shook his head in confusion.

\- No.. i don't know. I didn't notice any.

Carl processing information.

\- So he decided we gays without any reason? - he performed the result of process, - And hit on you because of that?

Lenny nodded.

\- I told we just friends.. or tried to..

Carl blinked. He understood.

\- What did he do? - he asked calmly.

Hot volcano was inside.

Lenny darted his eyes.

\- Erm.. we fought, - he answered vaguely, - I hit him, than Moe hit him with bat and all was over.

\- That's all? - suspiciously asked Carl.

\- Yes! All! End of conversation! - Lenny shoved him and his questions away.

\- O-ok?

Carl was not convinced, Lenny definitely told not all. So Carl decided to interrogate Moe, the witness of happening.

In the bar.

Moe shrugged, cleaning the mug with dry mop.

\- I came out to throw the garbage, saw Lenny and that guy, smacked him and.. - Moe faltered and added vaguely, - And dragged body.. hm.. outside. Yes, outside.

\- That's all?

Moe looked at him oddly reminding Smithers.

\- Well.. - he toned hesitantly.

\- Moe we friends I have to know, - insisted Carl.

Moe soundly slapped mug to the ground.

\- Friends eh?.. - Moe grumbled and sighed sharply, - Than you know how Lenny is.. Lenny. Also he was drunk as fiddler, situation was not butter and butterflies.

\- I was not misheard he cried..? - said slowly Carl.

\- It is the bar here happens shit of all kinds, I have to renew body packages all the time, new furniture, new visiters, and wiping all this blood is exhausting routine - but this?

Shouted all this in one breath Moe deeply breathed and looked serious at Carl.

\- That freak did nothing and never ever comes back I assure you. Ever.

\- Kinda regret about this, - dropped Carl.

\- What?

\- .. nothing.

Moe glanced oddly and grunted.

\- Whatever. Lenny.. is he alright?

\- Ah? Better than ever, - answered Carl.

\- Then why he's not here? - Moe did not trust a word.

Carl pinched his nose.

\- Moe.. he would be. Honest. I gotta go.

\- So.. no drink today? - asked Moe.

\- No drink today.

\- Say hi to Lenny from me.

\- Ok. Thank you, Moe.

\- ..you welcome.

**Drama check**

Carl never felt so miserable as it happened right now - the moment when he said they are no friends. He had told this in different words, but the train already were gone.

They stood on alien land, lost and angry, and Carl already said the truth in wrong words. Elephant broke the dishes in the room at last.

\- I was in oblivion if I thought differently! Why I did not guessed earlier! - shouted Lenny, - You told everyone I redeemed my old house and we live as neighbours again instead we live together in one house which was your own suggestion to do!

Homer gasped.

\- It was misunderstood! I told we neighbours again and Homer the Cretin decided you redeemed parent's house!

\- Hey! - Homer snapped, - Wait. You guys live together?

No one heard him.

\- You always mocking me!

\- I mock everyone! All of you have doing the same!

\- You left me behind too many times!

\- Me too! - got a word in speech Homer.

\- I do not leave anyone, you especially, it calls the ignoring of the idiot and this is healthy reaction!

Homer gasped. Moe shrugged. Homer gasped.

\- And if I'd helped you all the time, gay mark never leaves our heads! - Carl harshly pointed his finger in Lenny's chest, - And that your fault, your stupid words about us ruin our reputation all the time!

Moe perked up, wishing to say something, but no one allowed him to say a word.

\- The reputation is all you care of, isn't it? - Lenny shoved the finger off.

\- If it was the truth we'd broke up long time ago! - rashly said Carl.

Lenny gasped.

\- I.. I am your best friend, - got himself together Lenny, - Even when Moe and Homer wanted you dead, only I told all this is just some mistake. And you think about me as some creep?

\- I might! - Carl spat.

Moe and Homer gasped. Lenny lost his words.

\- Than why you were friend of mine all this time? - asked Lenny after some pause.

\- Because you too clingy and I can't get rid off you! - yelled Carl hot nonsense.

Moe gasped again. Homer groaned threatingly.

Lenny's lip trembled. With no other words he turned and went away.

\- Lenny, wait! - Carl woke up.

Too late.

\- I will get back my platypus when I can, - slipped goodbye Lenny, - Since I am not so welcomed as I thought. I wish you to eat and choke your reputation and say hi to your 'real' friends from me, bye!

\- Carl you're jerk! - said Moe honestly, while holding very angry Homer.

Homer stopped his try to grab Carl's throat and Moe let him go.

\- Let's go, we have no business here either, - Homer disdainfully glanced at Carl, - Here, that your precious bullshit.

He threw the page to Carl.

\- I'd wished to never know you, - added Moe.

Carl cursed after his friends left. he knew he was wrong, but not entirely and that was the problem.

Carl knew his mood was not angelic, no one can bear him too long accept Lenny. He knew that his invitation to live together was not actually greed, in truth he was concerned about Lenny and afraid that his next apartment would sent him straight to grave or - certainly it was on some weird point real option - to the prison again.

He knew that he messed up with himself. Lenny was not just friend to him. That's why he was so disturbed with that generous booze gifter scum - not just because he touched Lenny but also because he thought they couples - and this did not stopped him to touch Carl's..!

And he knew of course it was his greatest screwed up ever. Right now, right here.

He returned to Springfield and stormed to their house. Lenny was not here, it was expectful. To Carl pleasant surprise platypus still was here too as the other Lenny's stuff, it means Lenny was not home yet, and it means he was some other place. The bar!

Carl drove there.

Bar met him with a lot of deathly glances. Moe. Homer. Marge? Barney? They all were here and talked about him, and they silented when Carl stepped in.

Carl looked around eagerly. Lenny was not here either.

\- I.. erm.. - Carl began.

Guys were not happy to see him.

\- You've mistaken the house, sir with no name, you should leave, - Moe said cleaning the mug.

The others began to look everywhere except him too. Carl sighed. What a childish attitude! Well, he can blame no one just himself for that.

\- No time for that. Can you just say where Lenny is? Guys?

Marge perked up, but Homer strictly looked at her.

\- Why do you bother by this? - sharply asked Moe, - You're no friends. So as you and us either.

\- Yes! - added Homer.

Carl came to the bar counter closer.

\- I did not mean.. - Carl cut his sentence, - Guys, just tell me where Lenny is, please!

\- Tell us first you sorry! Apologize!

\- Alright, I admit I was wrong.

\- So you consider us as your friends?

\- Yes!

\- Lenny too?

Carl hesitated.

\- What's hard in this question? - mockingly asked Moe.

\- Lenny is more than just friend to me! - spat Carl without thinking.

Marge gasped, but with no shock, she was.. happy? Carl can't get that reaction. He thought she secretly in love with Lenny (and Moe not so secretly in love with Marge, what a triangle!), why than to be so happy?

Others switched the looks and, to Carl's shock, Homer just groaned and gave five bucks to oddly pleasant Moe. What's going on here? Obviously, Carl knew there already were rumors they are couple, but Carl always denied this.

Oh, he got it - they just idiots and did not understand what slipped out his tongue! Idiots..

\- Oh, stop being a fool! - answered Moe finally, - As a matter of fact I still do not gave you forgivness.

Homer did. He patted Carl's shoulder.

\- We know everything, Carl, - he said friendly, but looked at angry Moe and said more strictly, - But you shouldn't talk to Lenny like this you know?

\- I regretted about it the same moment I said this! - admitted Carl.

Moe's ice heart finally cracked too after this words. Homer hugged Carl with sobbing.

Carl repeated Homer's words in his mind and stunned. So they actually understood the meaning of his words? It can't be! Why then they so.. happy? One explanation for that behaviour and this is..

\- I was freak with no reason, - Carl mumbled and drank Moe's forgive-me-shot.

And Moe forgave him.

\- I never thought you freak! - he exclaimed to Carl hugging, - I did not blame you for stealing our money anymore! That was for adoptive family honor' sake!

Carl said no word. He would no tell right now that money was spent for nothing. He will tell about it.. never.

Homer cried at Carl's shoulder. Marge was happy. Barney was drunk.

\- So where's Lenny? - asked Carl.

\- Have no idea, - answered Moe with wet eyes.

Carl rolled his eyes.

\- Guys, I'm glad we friends again - no other forgive-me-shot thanks Moe! - but I have to find Lenny.

\- We really do not know, - answered Marge.

\- I have to go.

It was miracle, that Carl found Lenny quiet fast, near his rock face which was odd place for Lenny to be right now.

\- Lenny? - called Carl.

No answer. Carl came closer.

\- Lenny, I was wrong! - Carl said loudly.

No response. Well, at least Lenny still did not strangled Carl or some sort, that was hopeful. Carl sat down near silent Lenny. He looked at the rock face.

\- You know, you have talent, - said Carl.

Silence.

\- New Year's coming, - Carl looked at his watch, - Couple of minutes till bang you know? May be we should not enter new year in this state..?

Silence.

\- Lenny, I really am sorry for stealing the money.

\- I don't need money, - said Lenny at last.

Carl silenced when Lenny looked at him with sorrow.

\- Your words that we no friends.. Carl, do you really think that way? I guessed you are. But why are yor here than?

\- I was not.. it's complicated, - answered Carl.

Lenny said nothing.

Carl should do something, he can feel it.

So, Carl went closer, found Lenny's lips and kissed him - he would understand that gest right. Right?

Lenny looked at him with hope and happiness.

\- So we friends?

Carl lost his words.

\- Because only friends can kiss each other with no doubt in new year's eve, right? It's proof you still think we're friends! - Lenny yelled and grasped Carl in happy hug.

Lenny was happy and forgave him. That't not bad. Carl sighed and hugged him too. He can just blame karma. What else?

\- Let's go home, Lenny, - he said, - Platypus missed you. Wolverine too.

\- Let's go! - joyfully said Lenny.

In the car.

\- Wait a minute, Carl, - Lenny said slowly, - New year's kissing tradition for a couples, not for a friends! What does that mean? Carl!

Carl just smiled.

**Romance happy-end check**


End file.
